just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Urga Lightning
Overview The Urga Lightning is an Infantry Mobility Vehicle in service with the Russian Armed Forces in Just Cause: Volosia. Visual appearance The Urga Lightning takes on the visual appearance of the real-world Toros 4x4 armored vehicle developed by the Russian Federation, with visual differences applied to each of the four variants. While the real Toros is available in an ambulance variation, a standard IMV variation, or an open-topped variation, the Urga Lightning also has an armed variant available, with a heavy machine gun mounted on the roof. Variants Unlike many of the other vehicles in the game such as the Nosorog Series Armored Vehicles or the Scorpion Series Armored Vehicles, the Urga Lightning does not have unique designations for each vehicle variant, and as such the names for each variant listed below are generic, and in-game each variant is referred to simply as the "Urga Lightning," with the exception of the Urga Lightning Ambulance. Urga Lightning Unarmed The unarmed variant of the Urga Lightning is as the name would suggest, equipped with no weaponry. It takes on the visual appearance of a standard IMV-style Toros 4x4, and while it does not have any weapons, it makes up for this fact with above-average speed for its class of vehicle as well as heavy armor capable of withstanding a heavier amount of damage than its counterparts in the other factions. It works well as a ramming vehicle if necessary, and it can seat five NPCs including the driver. Urga Lightning Armed While there is no image of a Toros with a mounted machine gun, the Urga Lightning Armed takes on the visual appearance of a standard Toros 4x4 with a machine gun mount on the top-right corner of the roof, opposite the driver. It is ever so slightly slower than the unarmed variant, but whatever it loses in favor of the mounted gun is more than made up for in its newfound offensive power, with its machine gun being capable of eliminating light vehicles or infantry with ease. Urga Lightning Open-Topped Based on the images of a beige Toros, an open-topped version of the Lightning exists and it is mainly seen patrolling the Russian military base. It can seat the same amount of troops as the regular IMV variants, and the main differences between the open-topped variant and the other regular variants is the fact that the passengers within are much more exposed. With a lack of roof armor, enemy forces can manage to get shots off on the troops inside the open-topped variant, but as much as this is a significant and potentially deadly disadvantage, the gameplay advantage of the open-topped version is increased speed, as the vehicle doesn't have to lug around all that extra metal in the body. Urga Lightning Ambulance The Urga Lightning's final variant is an ambulance designed for rapid deployment and combat exfiltration of wounded troops in battle, and it can be seen rushing between the battlefield and the rear lines, transporting wounded troops away from the battlefield and bringing medical supplies to the front lines. It is one of the rarest vehicles in the game and is almost never seen outside of the Russian base. From a gameplay perspective, the Urga Lightning Ambulance is a slightly slower standard Lightning variant that provides a radius of increased health regeneration to the player as well as all NPCs nearby. Without this bonus, the ambulance would probably be a pretty worthless cosmetic change only. Gallery Toros 4x4 Standard.jpg|The regular Toros 4x4, the basis for both the armed and unarmed IMV variants of the Urga Lightning. Toros 4x4 Standard 2.jpg|Another image of the standard Toros variant. Toros 4x4 Standard 3.jpg|An image of the side of the standard Toros 4x4 variant. In this image one can just barely see the rear of the vehicle as well. Toros 4x4 Standard Opened Doors.jpg|The Toros IMV variant with opened doors. Toros 4x4 Ambulance.jpg|The ambulance variant of the real Toros 4x4, the basis for the Lightning's ambulance variant. Toros 4x4 Ambulance 2.jpg|A second image of the Toros ambulance. Toros 4x4 Open-Topped.jpg|The beige open-topped variant of the Toros, the basis for the Lightning's open-topped variant. Toros 4x4 Open-Topped 2.jpg|Another image of the open-topped Toros. Toros 4x4 Open-Topped 3.jpg|A third image of the open-topped Toros. Trivia *The vehicle is designed as a successor to the canon Urga Szturm 63A. *This is made by Urga. Category:Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content Category:Volosia Category:Russian Armed Forces Category:Vehicles in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Urga Category:APCs, IFVs, ARVs and other non-tanks‎ Category:SUVs Category:Emergency services Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Faction Vehicles